vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kate Holloway
Kate Holloway '''is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Holloway, she is also the younger sister of Riley Holloway. It is also noted that she is of scottish and romanian origin. She attended Mystic Falls High School, where she was a cheerleader, honor student, and one of the most popular girls in the school. She gratuated recently Kate wants to become a great theologian. She was originally turned in this direction by her mother. Kate is also the best friend of the vampire, Maggie Blount and the childhood friend and long-term girlfriend of Ethan Bartlett. '''Kate is a member of the Holloway Family. Pre - History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Personality Kate is a mentally resilient girl who bears the responsibility of enduring several hardships. While she worry for the safety of others, her strong determination prevents her from depending too much on them. She is a calm and collected girl. Due to her mother's passing, Kate, she left her familiy to restart her life once more. At any rate, it seems grief mold her personality in more ways than one. First her mother died and the loss, along with the realization she will have to start doing things on her own, made her tougher. Then her brother died and she channeled all the anger she felt against Werewolves. Though described as one who doesn't display much emotion, she is passionate for guarding the safety of her home and family. She acts passively to her mother's concerns and expresses filial respect for her. She also has never a strong bond with her "brother", she is dedicated to watching over them. Kate openly expresses her fondness and respect for her mother. Physical Appearance Kate is traditionally beautiful, with her high cheekbones, vivid green eyes and with long, thick curled brown hair and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her nose was thin and her lips were full. Kate's eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. Her figure has been described as tall, graceful and womanly. It was described that she moves very gracefully, continually cited as dancing and has a soft spoken, high soprano voice. She is approximately 5'2" (160 cm) and has a nice physique. Relationships Ethan Bartlett '' '' : Main article: Ethan and Kate '' Maggie Blount : ''Main article: Kate and Maggie '' Power and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew: The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'''Petrification: As part of her Expression powers, Kate iss able to desiccate a powerful creature turning him into stone. *'Uniting Magic:' Kate is capable of using Spirit Magic, Dark Magic, and Expression in tandem to perform a spell. *'Ressurection:' She is known to be capable of defying the will of nature and returning someone who had died back to life. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones and Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Elements:' A Witch can channel Elements to help with spells. Name *'Kate' is a feminine given name. It is sometimes a short form of Katherine, which is Greek meaning pure, blessed, virginal, and popular. *The name Kate is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Kate is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. *Holloway is a name of ancient Anglo-Saxon origin and comes from a family once having lived as inhabitants at the hollow-way or holy way. Holloway is atopographic surname, which was given to a person who resided near a physical feature such as a hill, stream, church or type of tree. Habitation names from the other broad category of surnames that were derived from place-names. Gallery Tara-sookie-and-nora-season-6-true-blood.jpg Turn screencap 26 5x1nora eric.png 11481738-large.jpg Nora-true-blood.png Fashion Nora 512.jpg Nora-1024 (1).jpg 5576931015081201798856369--4493902175650586163 (1).jpg 120824-ep60-nora-looking-over-shoulder-1024 (1).jpg Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Witchcraft Category:Holloway Family Category:Alive Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Unattended Pages Category:Main Characters